EMOTION
by charolines
Summary: Baekhyun yang keras kepala mengalami patah hati, dilain kejadian - Chanyeol yang idiot mengalami kegagalan cinta dengan sunbaenya. Dua makhluk yang diciptakan tersebut dipertemukan dengan kejadian yang membuat keduanya naik darah. Emosi yang mereka berdua selalu keluarkan, ditambah sifat keras kepala Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus mengalah. Bagaimana nasib cinta mereka ?- YAOI


**EMOTION **

Chapter 1

Main Pairing : Byun Baekhyun{EXO K}; Park Chanyeol{EXO K} [CHANBAEK]

Other Pairing : EXO's Paired XD

Genre : Comedy, Fluff, Romance

Rating : T

Author : Charolines

**WARNING**

INI FF YAOI; NO GS; TYPO DIMANA-MANA; MAAP KALO ANEH; FF YAOI CHANBAEK PERTAMA GUE DAN SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA; MAU DI REVIEW MONGGO 3 KAGA JUGA RAPOPO ;;-;;; YANG PENTING KALIAN SUKA. KALO GA SUKA JUGA RAPOPO ;;-;; MAKASIH UDA NYEMPETIN BACA ^3^

HAPPY READING ~~

* * *

Hujan terlihat sangat deras, petir-petir mulai menyambari semua pohon yang ada di halaman sekolah yang terlihat seperti halaman kampung. Entah dari sejak kapan halaman sekolah tersebut dipenuhi dengan bebek-bebek yang bernyanyi dengan syahdunya ditengah hujan yang deras. Baekhyun berdiam diri dengan tangisan yang bercampur air hujan, didampingi bebek-bebek yang mulai berjalan berputar mengelilinginya. Masa bodoh dengan bebek tersebut, yang Baekhyun rasakan itu.. hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik sekumpulan buaya di padang pasir. Dia patah hati, hatinya teramat sakit, tubuh kecilnya begitu lemas, ia sendirian berdiri diterpa hujan deras. Tubuhnya kaku belum bergerak. SAKIIIIIIT !

Dia Byun Baekhyun, orang yang terkenal dengan periangnya, hyperactive, talkactive, dan dia selalu bahagia dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Dan hari ini. Ia mendapatkan musibah yang entah apa itu, yang jelas itu telah membuat mood anak tersbut menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan-hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku halaman sekolah, dekat lapangan basket. Ia masih menangis, meskipun sekarang cuaca sudah lebih terang dari yang tadi. Tapi dia masih kaku dan lemas, shock… dia shock berat.

Perlahan dia merogoh kantong celanannya dan mengambil ponsel kotak bergambar bebek miliknya. Dia bebek mania. Pertama dia masuk ke menu kontak, mencari satu nama kontak yang belum diketahui siapa. Ada ribuan nama kontak di ponselnya, karena Baekhyun sengaja menyimpan seluruh teman sekolahnya dari dia SD hingga sekarang di SMA, itu semua termasuk teman sekelasnya; teman tetangga kelasnya; teman kakak kelasnya; teman adik kelasnya; alumni kakak kelasnya; dan tetangga sekolahnya. Sehingga perlu 30 menit untuk beres menemukan kontak nama yang ia cari. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mencarinya melalui kolom search pencarian kontak, tapi dia tak sepintar itu disaat-saat seperti ini… ya you knowlah. Dia tampak kacau.

**Kim Jongdae.**

**DELETE**.

**ARE YOU SURE TO DELETE THIS CONTACT NAME ?.**

**YES OR NO.**

**YES**.

Dia berhasil menghapusnya dengan bangga, walaupun dia memulai untuk menangis lagi. Kim Jongdae itu adalah mantan pacarnya. Dia sudah satu bulan berpacaran dengan Jongdae, tapi Baekhyun pernah menjadi stalker Jongdae selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Kemudian cinta itu kandas begitu saja.

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Suara Baekhyun melengking hingga 4 oktaf, menghancurkan kaca-kaca seluruh sekolahan dan suaranya masih terdengar hingga jarak puluhan kilometer. Seperti waktu berhenti ketika suara tinggi Baekhyun menimbulkan ledakan yang melingkar ketika di duduk disana.

Pohon yang tadinya rimbun berwarna hijau berubah menjadi coklat dan rontok bersamaan. Pelangi yang timbul setelah hujan lebat hilang begitu saja. Burung-burung yang terbang seketika jatuh dan wafat tak sadarkan diri. Seakan-akan Baekhyun tidak akan rela ada orang-orang yang bahagia ketika dia sedang mengalami keterpurukan. Dia alone sekarang, sendiri dengan tangisannya. Dia baru saja mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongdae yang ia cintai dan ia sayangi kandas ditelan bumi, maksudnya setelah Baekhyun mengatahui bahwa Jongdae berselingkuh dengan laki-laki yang berwajah bulat itu. Bahkan Baekhyun kalah imut dengannya, oh damn laki-laki itu lebih imut dari dirinya. Sekarang tidak ada kepercayaan diri dari Baekhyun, jika setiap hari dia akan memuji dirinya dengan senyum kotaknya itu. Maka untuk sekarang dia selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan laki-laki yang telah merebut Jongdae sang mantan kekasih hatinya tersebut. Kim Minseok atau sebut saja dengan Xiumin, Si Umin, atau Umin.

"YA TUHAN KENAPA ENGKAU BERIKAN MUSIBAH SEMACAM INI KEPADAKU ! JIKA MEMANG JONGDAE BUKAN UNTUK UMIN MAKA TOLONG DEKATKANLAH DAKU PADANYA LAGI. JIKA MEMANG JONGDAE BUKAN LAGI UNTUK HAMBAMU NAN NISTA INI MAKA JAUHKANLAH DARI HAMBA TERKUTUK DENGANNYA DAN SEMOGA DIA MENDEKAT PADA SISIMU YA TUHAN !"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan kedua tangannya terlentang menghadap langit, Ia berdiri di atas bangku yang ia duduki tadi. Dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar layaknya api. Dan tiba-tiba saja langit cerah berubah menjadi gelap seketika, Baekhyun berteriak dengan komat-kamitnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk mengutuk si Jongdae. Kemudian dia tertawa seperti setan kesurupan dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal ke arah langit. Tidak diketahui maksud dari Baekhyun melakukan hal tersebut. Saat beberapa orang lewat dihadapannya. Bukan. Mereka bukan hanya lewat, tapi MELIHATNYA ! Melihat apa yang barusan Baekhyun lakukan dan saat ia mengucapkan mantra-mantra pedas itu. Beberapa diantaranya orang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan sepertinya ia memberikan simpati dengan rasa iba menjurus ke arahnya. POOR BAEKHYUN. Dia succesfully dianggap orang gila oleh orang-orang itu. Dan sebagian orang lainnya mengasihaninya,dan melemparkan koin keberuntungan dihadapannya.

SUNGGUH MASUK AKAL.

KINI ORANG-ORANG MENGANGGAP BAEKHYUN SEBAGAI PENGEMIS JALANAN DAN MENYAMAR MENJADI PELAJAR SMA.

ATAU BAEKHYUN SANG PELAJAR SMA MENYAMAR MENJADI SEORANG PENGEMIS CINTA'

ATAU SEBAGAINYA.

Baekhyun tertunduk. Matanya berubah menjadi mata setan. Dia mulai berpikir.

"KALIAN KIRA GUE PENGEMIS. KAMPRET SEMUA. SEHARUSNYA KALIAN LIAT GIMANA BANYAK SISI POSITIF GUE DIBANDING SAMA ITU UMIN UPIL. ARRRRGH MEMANG DIA LEBIH SEKSI, TAPI SETIDAKNYA GUE LEBIH BAIK DARI DIA !"

Semakin lama, Baekhyun menggila di sana. Tak ada orang yang memperdulikannya, orang-orang itu hanya berlalu lalang dihadapannya dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan tak masuk akal Baekhyun. MEMALUKAN.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUUN !" Teriak seseorang memecah suasana hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menahan amarahnya sampai-sampai dadanya masih naik turun karena terlanjur emosi diluar batas. Dia melihat Kyungsoo alias si Dio itu menghampirinya, membuat pandangannya tertuju pada orang tersebut.

"ELO KEMANA AJA ?! ELO TAU KAGA GUE NYARIIN ELO KEMANA-MANA. GUE KIRA ELO BARENG AMA JONGDAE. TERNYATA ELO DISINI. KAYA ORGIL SUMPAH ! TURUN LO ! JANGAN BIKIN MALU NAMA SEKOLAH KITA !"

Dio datang dengan serangkaian teriakan-teriakan keramat dari mulutnya. Baekhyun terdiam tanpa pikir panjang. Dia hanya mendengar satu kata dari mulut Dio. JONGDAE. Terselip kata Jongdae dibalik kalimat yang diutarakan Dio.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !"

Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat atmosfer dunia berubah menjadi gelap. Burung-burung keluar dari hutan rimba.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana keadaan si Baekhyun ? dia belum sembuh ?" Seorang berkulit gelap bermata belo sedang berdiskusi dalam kelasnya. Disana terlihat ada 4 orang. Yang berwarna hitam bernama Kim Jongin tapi teman-teman memanggilnya Jojong, karena di seperti orang kampung dan… HITAM. Kedua Si Kyungsoo alias Dio, dia yang matanya paling belo diantara semuanya. Kemudian yang ke tiga adalah Luhan, yang wajahnya mirip kaya orang china, tapi emang dia orang china. Dan yang terakhir adalah Joonmyeon alias si Suho alias $uho, ketua kelas yang lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Belumlah Jong, baru juga kemaren dia sakit begono. Gila itu anak, gendeng pisan. Udah tau hujannya deres ditambah dia baru aja sembuh dari panas demamnya, masih aja nekat ujan-ujanan." Sahut si Dio.

"Yah.. namanya juga broken heart. Maklum lah, aku yo pernah kok." Ucap Jojong dengan aksen Jawanya, dia turunan Jowo, asli Jogja. Logat ? Jelas Jowo banget. Namanya KIM JONGIN BALADA JOYO BOYO. Konon dia lahir karena ibunya pergi ke kebun binatang pas lihat buaya lagi makan harimau, dan lahirlah Kim Jongin alias Kai.

"Ah ? emang kenape tu anak sama si Jongdae ? Lagi berantem ?" Tanya Dio

"Lah? Elu kaga tau ? Si Jongdae kan udah sama si Umin. Kakak kelas kita." Dio mengangap. Dia shock, padahal dia sahabat Baekhyun. Tapi dia malaha tidak tahu menahu sams sekali dengan keadaan percintaan si Baekhyun yang sekarang ini lagi ngejomblo. Dan dia baru tersadar, saat membentaknya kemarin. Dio mengucapkan kata Jongdae dengan 30x lebih kencang dari suara badai, itu sebabnya Baekhyun kehabisan vibra suaranya tadi malam, itu sebabnya. Dia melebarkan matanya, dan well… Jojong pasrah meliha matanya, itu membuat jantungnya mengamuk. Dan dia hanya menepisnya.

"Ke-kenapa gue kaga tahu ya?" Dio mendesah pelan, dan seribu kali menyesal. Lalu $uho dan Luhan dan Jojong sedang bercakap-cakap untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting dan tidak jelas di telinga Dio. Dio sedang menyibukkan diri mengirim pesan singkat, namanya pesan singkat atau disebut sms, Tapi ini panjang banget dan terlihat tidak santai. Jadi dia pindah via whatsapp, karena nomor si Dio itu simpati PEDE yang boros banget kalo buat sms.

TO : BEBEK

FROM : DIOWL

BEKYUN ! ELO KENAPA KAGA CERITA APA-APA KALO ELO UDAH PUTUS SAMA SI JONGDE ? TERUS KAGA BILANG KALO DIA JADIAN AMA SI UMIN. OKE WELL, EMANG GUE BELUM BISA JADI TEMEN CURHAT ELO YANG BAIK DAN BELUM BISA NGASIH SARAN KE ELO. WALOPUN GITU, KITA KAN UDAH KENAL DARI KELAS SATU, DAN KITA UDAH SETAHUNAN LEBIH TEMENAN. ELO MASIH NGANGGEP GUE SEBAGE TEMEN KAGA :( KOK ELO NGELUPAIN GUE, DAN KENAPA CUMA GUE YANG KAGA TAU DIANTARA SEMUANYA. GUE BERASA JADI TEMEN TERJAHAT ELO DEH BEK. OYA.. NANTI KITA JUGA MAU JENGUK ELO KERUMAH, JAN LUPA YA BUAT NGASIH MAKANAN KITA. GUE DAN TEMEN-TEMEN SAYANG AMA ELO. DAN ELO KALO PEN CERITA, CERITA AJA KE GUE. GUE BAKALAN DENGERIN SEMUA KELUH KESAH ELO, GUE GA MAU JADI TEMEN YANG JAHAT BUAT ELO. OKE, BTW GETWELLSOON YAK.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul balasan.

FROM : BEBEK

TO : DIOWL

Sory soo, itu kejadian udah lusa lalu. Pas gue latihan vokal dan elo ga masuk gara-gara bokap lo masuk rumah sakit gegara keselek tomat utuh. Gue cukup prihatin sama keadaan bokap lo, jadi gue kaga cerita. Dan waktu itu ada si Kai, dia nemenin gue pas itu. Ceritanya panjang, gue cerita kalo gue udah sembuh aje ye. Gue pusing banget. Kalo lo mau jenguk gue, gue kaga dirumah. Gue gejala DB jadi ama nyokap dibawa kerumah sakit, elo ntar ke rumah sakit kusumati deket rumah gue itu trus ntar lo cari deh gue. Gue kaga tau gue dapet kamar berapa dan bangsa apa =_= . Idih, simpati dikit kek. Disini gue yang sakit, harusnya elo yang bawain gue makanan.

Dio membaca pesan whatsappnya dengan teliti dan cermat, karen pandangannya jadi kabur tiba-tiba. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan mulai berbicara.

"Teman..teman…"

.

.

.

.

Dalam kamar pasien, Baekhyun tampak sangat bosan. Sebenarnya ini baru gejala demam berdarah. Baru gejalanya, belum sampai demam berdarahnya. Ya, tapi dia cukup tahu bagaimana over protective nya ibunya. Jadi karena ibunya yang terlalu sayang dengan anaknya, membuat anaknya harus menderita selama satu minggu berada di kamar ini. Sungguh malang. Dia alone, ponselnya juga tidak berguna. Karena setiap ia mengamati ponsel itu, kenangan Jongdae akan terngiang di dalam otaknya. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat kekacauan dengan teriakan-teriakan ababil miliknya lagi. Mungkin dia berhasil masuk kerumah sakit karena teriakannya itu.

_GUE BOSYAN_

Ungkapnya dalam hati. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang hyperactive dan tidak kenal diam, setiap waktu ia akan habiskan dengan bergerak. Dan sekarang, dia harus berada di ranjang ini, tidur seperti ikan mati, terkapar tak bernyawa. Hanya satu yang membedakan, Baekhyun still alive.

Segala cara ia lakukan untuk mengusir kegundahan dalam kesendiriannya.

Berguling-guling di ranjang.

Menari-nari diatas ranjang.

Menghidupkan musik volume full, tapi bokongnya nyaris mendapatkan suntikan obat penenang dari suster perawat.

Hingga ia benar-benar jenuh dengan segala yang ia lakukan untuk mempersibuk sendiri. Baekhyun melangkahkan arah kakinya keluar dari kamar, mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri bebek. Tak melupakan bebek-bebek peliharaannya dalam imajinasinya keluar mengikuti alunan bokongnya. Dan… ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat, ia bahagia. Karena inilah yang ia inginkan, udara segar dan berjalan-jalan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih merasa pusing, tapi setidaknya berjalan dan mengharap udara segar seperti ini membuatnya lebih tenang.

"I'm feel free…" ungkapnya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

Kamar 702, Bangsa mawar, lantai 5, Rumah Sakit Kusumati. Bertuliskan nama Jessica Jung. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki bertubuh tiang tersebut berada di depan pintu kamar 702, membawa bunga mawar, merapikan setelan kemeja gelapnya, dan melakukan ancang-ancang untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Meski dia secara fisik gagah 100%, dan well dia keren untuk hari ini. Kemudian 30% adalah rasa canggung untuk menuntunnya kedalam ruangan milih Jessica tersebut, itu alasan dia berwajah tampan karena dia tampan dan terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan kegagahannya , menjadikan tampan sebagai poin plusnya untuk menaikkan 30% tersebut menjadi 70%. Detik selanjutnya ia berhasil memutar gagang pintu kamar tersebut. Dan… well, secara tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi kusut kelabu, matanya menjadi kabur tidak bisa melihat, dan kepercayaan diri miliknya yang meningkat dari 30% menjadi 70% dalam sekejap mata turun drastis hingga minus 50%. What the hell is going on now ?. Dia belum membuka pintunya. Bukan. Tapi dia hanya membiarkan secelah mata miliknya masuk dan mengamati pemandangan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Jessica bersama dengan orang lain. Masalahnya bukan pada orang lain tersebut, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di sana.

BERCIUMAN !

IYA – CIUMAN. MENEMPELKAN BIBIR ANTARA KEDUA ORANG TERSEBUT. JESSICA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI YANG TIDAK JELAS DIA SIAPA. DENGAN STATUSNYA YANG SEKARANG INI ADALAH PACAR PARK CHANYEOL, ITU CUKUP MEMBUAT CHANYEOL MENCIUT LUAR BIASA. DEMI DEWA PETIR ATAU DEMI DEWA APAPUN ITU. CHANYEOL HANYALAH MAHASISWA TINGKAT SATU YANG CUMA MENDAPATKAN KEBERUNTUNGAN AKAN CINTANYA DENGAN SUNBAENYA SELAMA SATU MINGGU. KEMUDIAN BERAKHIR DENGAN MENGENASKAN HANYA KARENA ADEGAN CIUMAN MANTAN PACAR JESSICA. CHOI SIWON.

Chanyeol menangis dalam hati, terisak luar biasa. Dia melamun ketika berjalan, tidak ada konsentrasi dalam otaknya. BLANK. Semuanya serba kelabu, ia tak bisa memandang apapun dengan benar dari jarak sangat dekat. Orang-orang akan mengira dia sedang mabuk dalam rumah sakit. Tapi memang benar dia sedang mabuk,mabuk karena patah hati juga termasuk alasan kan ?. Dia sakit dalam dadanya, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menangis dalam diamnya.

Lalu seorang laki-laki berseragam pasien mendatanginya,mendekatinya dan memberikan tepukan hangat di pundaknya.

"Gue tahu banget perasaan lo. Gue pernah ngalamin itu." Ucap laki-laki yang bukan lain adalah pasien rumah sakit Kusumati tersebut. Well itu terdengar seperti SUKUMATI ?.

Chanyeol mengerjap, dia tersentak ketika pundaknya telah diusap oleh orang itu. Meski begitu, memang inilah yang ia butuhkan. Sebuah kehangatan. Chanyeol memandang orang itu lekat-lekat, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih, rambutnya sedikit berwarna kecoklatan, ditambah sekarang mereka berada di spot yang mendapatkan biasan cahaya matahari. Orang itu semakin bersinar di mata Chanyeol.

"Gue juga mengalami itu sewaktu gue masih SMP. Paling tidak sekarang lo kehilangan dia dalam waktu yang lama. Gue hanya mendapatkan kebersamaan dia selama kurang lebih 13 tahun." Ucap orang itu. Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan ucapan sok tahu milik orang itu. Bukan. Masalahnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan orang tersebut. Datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberikan nasihat seolah-olah kehilangan pacar itu seperti kehilangan keluarganya. Karena orang ini terus-terusan mengucapkan kata surga – bahagia – dan sejahtera.

_Apa maksudnya?._ Batin Chanyeol.

Dalam kepala Chanyeol sangat berat, memikirkan apa yang barusan orang ini bilang. Seperti Chanyeol kehilangan keluarganya, karena mati atau apalah. Setidaknya dia sedikit berdoa untuk mengutuk Jessica dan orang itu mati sekarang. Tapi sungguhan orang ini berbicara tanpa berhenti sedikitpun, tanpa jeda dan mengakibatkan hujan lokal di sekitar wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin keluarga lo bakalan istirahat disana dengan tenang. Lo jangan sedih kaya gitu, gue juga pernah ngalamin kaya gitu seperti yang gue bilang tadi bokap gue mening-"

"Lo kira bokap gue udah mati apa. Gue bukan nangis gegara keluarga gue ada yang mati. Tapi makasih udah ngehibur gue, walopun elo penampilannya aneh, tapi gue cukup seneng ada elo. Thanks."

HENING.

Orang itu adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Otaknya konslet. Terus ia berpikir dengan keras, jika bukan karena keluarganya yang meninggal lantas kenapa dia menangis di depan kamar mayat ?! KENAPA ?! Dan kenapa dia memanggil Baekhyun aneh.

_**KARENA DIA SENDIRI JUGA ANEH. UDAH TINGGINYA KAYA GENTER, TELINGANYA LEBAR KAYAK GAJAH, MASIH BERANI NGATAIN GUE ANEH. OH GILA MEN, DASAR SARAP !.**_

Dalam benak Baekhyun masih berkelana mencari celah untuk menghina-hina orang yang gedenya setiang basket tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat benda orang tersebut tergeletak tak bernyawa. Seolah-olah sang pemilik membiarkan nisan bertuliskan

**R.I.P**

**UNTUK KENANGAN MASA LALU**

Baekhyun mencoba menerawang barang-barang tersebut. Sebuah bunga… dan oh gila orang itu meninggalkan ponselnya !.

.

.

.

.

"Dia diruang apa dirawatnya ?" Tanya si hitam. Dio mencoba memastikan ruang kamar pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun, berkamar 691, bangsal melati, lantai 5, rumah sakit Sukumati.

"Oh.. itu dia." Ucap Dio setelah menemukan dengan benar kamar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Dio dan Jongin masuk tanpa permisi, karena dia tahu hanya Baekhyun seorang lah didalam. Dia alone.

"Baekhyun…" Ucap Dio, ternyata benar memang Baekhyun. Dio melotot, membuat matanya terlihat seperti akan keluar saking bulatnya. Jongin sedang mencakar-cakar tembok, apa yang dia lakukan ?. Keduanya membulatkan mata, ekspresi muka terkejut dan khawatir, mulut terbuka lebar dan gigi mereka keluar dengan ratanya. Sesuatu yang buruk, luar biasa, membingungkan terjadi di luar sana mengelilingi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya.

Dia mengerang, setelah seratus persen membuka mata sipitnya tersebut. Dia heran.

"Kenapa dengan kalian ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran denan dua teman gilanya tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN ! Apa yang terjadi ?! Lo bilang elo udah putus ama si Jongde, terus ini apaa!" Baekhyun masih mengucek matanya, membuatnya bertambah seribu kali imut. Lalu matanya ia tujukan pada sebuah benda yang Dio tunjuk.

OH.

ITU BUNGA. Batin Baekhyun.

Dengan tulisan indah ditambah gambar yang tidak jelas, seperti love_**. "I LOVE YOU."**_

"Itu bunga milik orang yang tidak jelas. Dia menangis di depan kamar mayat. Sepertinya kekasihnya mati." Ucap Baekhyun cuek, dan ditangannya sudah mendapatkan sekantong kresek makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh Jongin. Jongin kaku, entah kenapa. Sepertinya karena itu… dalaman Dio yang berwarna pink berhasil menyita perhatian Jongin sekarang ini. Seperti sudah tewas detik lalu.

"Dan elo ngambil milik orang yang udah mati ?. " Dio memutar matanya dan memberikan tatapan menjijikan pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Gue ga tau kenapa, tapi gue pengen aja ngambil itu bunga. Dan juga, dia ninggalin ponselnya, jadi nafsu gue ngambil itu barang bertambah besar." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

KRIK.

"Jadi alesan lo, lo pen maling itu hp" Dio sudah menduga, ada udang dibalik batu.

"Ini i-phone, bukan sembarang hp. Harganya jelas mahal, orang tajir kayanya dia. Ganteng pula. Bla. Bla. Bla." Dio sudah merasakan ototnya ingin bergerak meninju Baekhyun, untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi sayang,sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang sakit.

"… Gue suka dia kayanya." Ucap Baekhyun. Jongin sudah duduk dengan manis memakan buah apel di samping mereka. Dio terlihat hening melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baek. Secepet itu elo ngelupain Jongdae ?" Tanya Dio. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Oh ya, Jongdae bilang get well soon buat elo. Dan dia bilang sekali lagi dia minta maaf buat elo Bek." Ucap Jongin masih memakan apelnya. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan kematian pada Jongin jika dia masih mengucapkan nama Jongdae lagi dihadapannya. Jongin seperti sudah mengerti.

"Iya ! Iya ! Gue ngerti." Jongin menutup mulutnya saat tahu orang itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Oh.. mereka semua dimana ? " Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang makan kacang. Lalu memuntahkannya karena lidahnya benar-benar terasa pahit.

"Siapa ?" Dio yang sedang mengupas buah pir dari samping menoleh. Tatapannya bertemu pada Jongin. Terkunci beberapa detik, dan membiarkannya berlalu. Dia belajar bernafas lebih baik hari ini.

"Suho dan Luhan."

"Suho jemput si Lay. LO TAHUKAN MEREKA LAGI BERBAHAGIA" .

JLEB.

JLEB.

JLEEEB.

Baekhyun sukses meberikan pukulan ringan dengan bantal rumah sakit yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air liur Baekhyun semalaman. Menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengamati jendela kaca mobil yang sudah dipenuhi air hujan. Iya hari ini hujan lagi. Sungguh cuaca yang cukup buruk atau baik dimata Chanyeol. Matanya berkaca, dan tetesan air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, semburat wajah kesedihan itu terpampang dengan jelas di seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Sulit untuk mengekspresiksan rupanya, karena dia memiliki derp yang begitu kuat dan kental. Jelek.

Chanyeol menangis seperti anak harimau kehilangan ibunya, sakit hati yang terdalama. Sangat sakit dan pahit, mengetahui pacar yang baru saja berhubungan selama satu minggu selingkuh dihadapannya itu seperti menelan jarum oase yang masih merah dan panas. Rasanya seperti terbakar dalam kecemburuan dan kebencian. Kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ini semua.

**FLASHBACK**

"Chan, lo yakin bakalan ngeceng kakak gue ?" Tanya SooJung alias Kristal, yang bukan lain adalah adik Jessica.

"Gue udah demen sama kakak lo dari pertama dia ngospek gue. Dia seksi. Cantik pula." Jawab Chanyeol rada pervert.

"Yaudah terserah lo aja. Gue Cuma peringatin lo aja, ati-ati ama kakak gue. Dia rada player gitu deh." Jawab Soojung dan dia berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di kelas.

"Dia adiknya tapi kaya musuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol rada keras, tapi tak didengar oleh Soojung karena dia sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

**END**

Jadi begitulah nasib Chanyeol sekarang. Menyedihkan, seperti lagu malapetaka sedang berputar dengan sendirinya di otak. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan ucapan Soojung waktu itu memperingatkan, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia masih terpaku dengan kesendiriannya yang menyita kesedihan hatinya.

Terpuruk. Itulah gambaran Chanyeol saat ini, disaat banyak ujian dan tugas praktikum menumpuk. Dia harus mengalami nasib yang sebegini sialnya. Ditinggal pacar yang terang-terangan selingkuh di depannya padahal baru satu minggu pacaran.

Kemudian dia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia masih berada di parkiran mobil rumah sakit Sukumati. Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk menemukan ponselnya…

Satu detik berlalu

Dua detik…

Tiga…

Satu menit…

SEMBILAN JUTA !

HILANG !

"Mana hp gue ! Kenapa ilang !"

Poor Chanyeol. Hari ini masalah berlipat-lipat.

.

.

.

.

_**TUUUUT… TUUUUT…. TUUUUUT….**_

_**MAAF NOMOR YANG ANDA HUBUNGI TIDAK DAPAT DIHUBUNGI**_

_**TUUUUT…. TUUUUT….. TUUUUUt…..**_

_**MAAF NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG SIBUK**_

_**TUUUUT… TUUUUUT…. TUUUUUT….**_

_**MAAF NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG BERADA DI LUAR JANGKAUAN AREA.**_

SIAL.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sedang berusaha menghubungi ponselnya yang ia lupakan ketika berada di depan kamar mayat. Ini bukan hal yang patut dianggap lucu, itu ponsel barunya. Hadiah dari ayahnya sepulang dinas dari luar negri. Mengingat harganya yang wow, mungkin dia bisa dipenggal hidup-hidup oleh orang tuannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengutuk semua orang-orang yang lewat dihadapannya. Dia sedang meminjam ponsel seorang ibu-ibu yang kelihatannya takut dengan Chanyeol, dia hampir akan berteriak maling – copet –jambret , atau apalah itu.. sebelum Chanyeol memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik sampah BIG SIZE.

Ia tak menyerah rupanya… sekali lagi ia menekan tombol CALL.

_**TUUUUT… TUUUUUT….. TUUUUUUT….**_

Tersambung.

"_HALO ?"_

"EH MALING. BALIKIN HP GUE ! MANA HP GUE ! DASAR EMANG KAMPRET LU YA, UDAH MALING GUE TELPUN KAGA DIANGKAT LAGI! BALIKIN HP GUE SEKARANG JUGA ! ATO LU GUE LAPORIN KE POLISI ATAS KASUS PENCURIAN."

"…" Dari seberang hening.

"_WOLES KELES ! LO NGOMONG TEREAK-TEREAK KAYA GUE KAGA DENGER LO NGOMONG AJA ! GUE KAGA BUDEK ! LAGIAN GUE KAGA MALING HP ELO ! ENAK AJE LO BILANG GUE MALING ! GUE TADI YANG NEMENIN ELO DI DEPAN KAMAR MAYAT GEGARA PACAR LO ATO KELUARGA LO ATO KERABAT LO MATI TERUS ELO MEWEK BAWA BUNGA MAWAR BERTULISKAN I LOVE YOU KAYA ORANG GENDENG SARAP GILA. TERUS ELO NINGGALIN BUNGA ELO SAMA HP ELO DIBAWAH. GUE KAGA MALING KELES !"_

"TERSERAH ELO YA. SEKARANG ELO DIMANA ?! ELO PASIEN RUMAH SAKIT SINI KAN ! GUE KESANA SAMPE ELO BAWA KABUR HP GUE, GUE SUMPAHIN LO MATI HARI INI JUGA !"

"_KAMPRET LO EMANG GATAU DIR-" _

"ELO KAMAR BERAPA ?!"

"_GUE KAGA MAU BILANG ! GUE PUNDUNG !"_

"BERARTI ELO MALING."

"_GUE KAGA MALING !"_

"KAMAR ?"

"_691 MELATI LANTE LIMA. GUE KAGA MALING DASAR SARAP !"_

_**TUUUUT…TUUUUUUT….TUUUUUT…**_

.

.

.

.

"Wo-woles Bek ! Elo kenapa marah-marah kaya orang kesetanan ! Lagian itu telpon dari siapa ? Itu hp orang seenak jidtnya elo ngangkat-ngangkat." Jongin berkata

"Gue kesel, ini yang nelpon yang punya hp. Masa gue dikira ngambil hp dia. Yang bener aja, emang gue ada tampang maling apa !" Jongin dan Dio tertawa serempak melihat Bebek berceramah itu mengumpat kesal.

"Itu biasa kali Bek, itu hp mahal. Wajar aja kalo itu yang punya marah-marah !." Kata Dio lagi mainan bola di kamar Baekhyun.

"Dio. Lo kira ini lapangan, ngapain lo bawa bola kesini terus main bola disini !" Baekhyun marah. Jika dia sudah sekesal itu, semua jadi serba salah dimatanya. Tadinya… jangankan hanya bermain bola, main petak umpet mungkin tak akan membuat si Baekhyun mengumpat seperti ini.

Kemudia.

CEKLIK.

Hening.

Tiga pasang mata mengamati kehadiran orang bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Mana hp gue ?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat. Sebenarnya ia ingin melempar ke arahnya. Tapi mengingat harganya yang begitu tinggi, dia tak punya keberanian setinggi harga tersebut.

"Gue bukan maling lo ngerti ?! Gue tanggung jawab." Ucap Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, matanya tajam tapi tak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik arah sebelum dia keluar meninggalkan ruang inap Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun, dengan tatapan 'minta maaf'.

"Iya. Gue minta maaf udah nuduh elo yang engga-engga. Dan makasih udah mau negmbaliin hp gue. Ini hadiah dari bokap gue. Sampe ilang, mati gue." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Hp mu ?" Ucap Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengharapkan sesuatu untuk diberikan padanya.

Baekhyun otomatis bingung dan tidak mengerti, wajahnya seperti orang idiot.

"Mana hp mu ?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, mungkin orang asing ini sedang berusaha untuk mempermainkannya, membalas perbuatannya dengan mengambil balik ponsel Baekhyun dan membawa pulang. Atau bisa disebut orang itu pencuri.

"Mau ngapain lo ! Lo mau nyuri hp gue ! Balas dendam ?!" Baekhyun memberi pembelaan dan tidak berusaha menyerahkan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, ia melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Menurutnya itu ponsel yang benar-benar kampungan, seperti anak tk. Berwarna kuning dan bergambar bebek. Memalukan ataupun menjijikan. Itu terlihat sama. Chanyeol meraih itu cepat-cepat.

"Ini hp lo ?" Tanya Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan pandangan setengah jijik.

"Kembaliin hp gue !" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Bentar…." Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengetikkan beberapa atau banyak, menekan-nekan tombol selama beberapa detik. "Ini… gue kasih nomer hp gue ke elo. Kalo kalo kita bisa jadi temen yang baik, gue minta maaf udah nuduh elo yang enggak-enggak. Makasih udah ngambil hp gue dan nyimpen. Kalo ga ada lo mungkin hp gue bakalan ilang di maling orang." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

WOW.

"TUNGGU !" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbalik lagi, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandangi Baekhyun mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Dan membawa barang itu.

BUNGA.

WELL, BAEK. BUANG SAJA JIKA ITU PERLU.

"Untuk keluarga lo yang udah mati. Gue turut berduka." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berlari imut didepannya. Tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Setidaknya menghibur hati Chanyeol yang sedang tersakiti sementara waktu.

"Mati ?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Keluarga lo ato kekasih lo gue ga tau." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan bunga itu ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Oh. Itu menyentuh, tapi Chanyeol lebih sakit ketika mengamati benda indah itu.

"Buat elo aja. Gue kaga butuh itu lagi, dia udah mati. Biarin aja mati." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang kelihatan kecil dimatanya. Baekhyun merasa seperti akan pingsan sekarang. Dia diam seribu bahasa, tapi ia mengabaikan dengan satu kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan. BIARIN AJA MATI. Itu menusuk sekali.

Chanyeol membiarkan tubuhnya berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Hingga sosoknya menghilang dari penglihatan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan diam. DIAM. Tanpa bergerak.

Dio dan Jongin mengamati satu sama lain. Kemudian disertai anggukan.

Jongin mendekati Baekhyun. Menepuk pundaknya dan menasihatinya seperti merpati putih "Gue tau Baek, mungkin ada benernya elo ketemu sama orang itu. Elo jatuh cinta ya ama dia ?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun masih diam, seperti robot yang kehilangan baterai energinya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan hari-hari terburuknya di dalam Rumah sakit. Setidaknya karena rumah sakit tersebut, ia mampu melupakan Jongdae dalam hitungan detik. Tapi masalahnya adalah, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia, namanya, sekolahnya, dan sebagainya. Ia hanya memiliki nomor ponselnya, tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengirimnya pesan dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun galau untuk beberapa hari ini, karena dia masih merasakan sentuhan yangmenghangatkan ketika dia sedang bersedih. Waktu Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan halus seperti anak kecil. Ah itu adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun senangi. Sebelum ayahnya kecelakaan, ia selalu mendapatkan elusan hangat dari ayahnya. Dan selama beberapa tahun ia duduk dibangku SMA ia belum pernah mendapatkan elusan serupa ayahnya dari orang lain, sahabatnya, bahkan ibunya. Dan orang itu datang secara mendadak, memberikan kehangatan yang ia butuhkan. Dan sulit untuk mengakui ini, meskipun ia belum seratus persen melupakan Jongdae. Setidaknya. Ia bisa melanjutkan kisah cintanya pada orang lain. Itu adalah Orang itu, setinggi tiang listrik dan bertelinga selebar gajah.

"Bek ! Lo kenapa ? diem terus ? Kesurupan ntar lo." Kata Jongin alias si Jojong dari Jogja. Baekhyun menatap orang hitam itu dengan malas.

"Sudah menghubunginya ?" Tanya Jongin lagi, sekarang Jongin duduk disamping Baekhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ga usah pura-pur. Gue liat semua status fb lo, tweet lo. Lo kira gue ga tau. Lo jatuh cinta kan sama itu orang genter. Gue tau keles." Jawab Jongin mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Baekhyun blushing. Tapi ia sengaja menyembunyikannya. Tapi pada ujungnya dia bilang ke Jongin kalo dia suka sama orang itu.

"Terus gue harus gimana ?" Tanya Baekhyun menyiratkan wajah sedihnya.

"Lah. Elo kan punya nomernya, JUST TEXT HIM. Susah amat hidup lo sih." Jongin mulai kesal.

"Alah kaya elo kaga aja. Elo suka kan sama si D—"Sebelum Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Dio, Jongin membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan kerasnya. Sakit. Tapi lebih ke BAU.

"GILA LO. TANGAN LO BAU TERASI. EDAN DASAR JOGJA ITEM GENDENG !" Bentak Baekhyun mengusap-usap bibirnya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan bau tangan Jongin.

"Yes Sory ! Gue emang doyan sarapan pake terasi keles." Ucap Jongin membela.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir… mungkin ada benarnya untuk mengirimi pesan pada orang itu. Tapi untuk hal apa ? Baekhyun berpikir untuk sejenak…

Dan ternyata ia tidak memerlukan itu lagi, otaknya terlalu kaku dan bodoh. Lalu dia mencoba memberikan sinyal pada Dio, whatsapp. Sore ini dia bakalan belajar bareng sama si Dio di rumah Suho, dan karena rumah Dio lebih dekat dengan rumah jadi dia pergi keluar bersama Dio.

TO : DIOWL

FROM : BEK

Dio. Ntar gue agak telat ya ke rumah elonya, gue mau ke gramed dulu bentar naik angkot. Buku tulis gue abis, gue kaga mau beli buku sido kw deket rumah gue. Jadi gue beli yang original sekalian di Gramed.

Balesan dari Dio diterima oleh Baekhyun

TO : BEBEK

FROM : DIOWL

Ciyus ngangkot ? serah elo dah.

Dan berangkatlah Baekhyun ke gramedia, naik angkot. Dia berjalan sedikit jauh dari perkiraan. Sedikit lelah tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Dan ternyata dia sangat lelah, meskipun begitu paling tidak dia sudah berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di dalam gramedia. Toko buku yang besar dan luas, kenapa dia memilih gramed ? Alasannya hanya karena di sini ber-ac. Selain itu di depan gramedia, ada beberapa jenis makanan yang dijual secara murah-murah. Seperti kue leker, dan leker pisang merupakan favorit Baekhyun. Selain itu seperti bakpao, otak-otak, serabi, dan lain-lain.

Baekhyun sedang memililah-milih buku tulis yang layak dipakai, dia hanya membeli satu buku tulis untuk perjuangannya berjalan selama 20 menit. Itu cukup lama untuk berjalan, tapi ia tak peduli asalkan ia mendapatkan kue leker kesayangannya.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai buku, membaca buku, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan buku. Meskipun begitu ia tak bisa sepandai Suho, otaknya juga terkadang tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik. Dia melihat berbagai tulisan seperti Hukum, Politik, Kesehatan, Pendidikan, Anak-anak, Teknologi dan lain-lain. Dan satu-satunya penjelajahan buku dari Mr. Byun adalah KOMIK.

Pandai.

Iya, Baekhyun memang cukup pandai dalam memilih buku-buku. Pantas saja otaknya tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Suho.

Dia mencari-cari edisi terbaru dari Black Buttler, karena sudah lama ia tak membaca komik. Saat ia akan mengambil komik yang belum pernah baca dan baru kali ini ia melihatnya, seorang tertawa sangat keras dibalik rak buku dihadapannya. Baekhyun kira itu hanya akan berakhir sebentar.

TAPI.

Tawa milik orang itu semakin lama semakin keras, dan tidak berhenti sama sekali.

HELL. Ini toko buku kan ?, setidaknya ada satpam yang berusaha untuk mengusirnya, tapi sama sekali. Satpam itu berkeliaran di berbagai sudut tempat ini tanpa ada yang memberikan peringatan khusus untuknya.

BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE WKLAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK CIATATATATATATATATATA

Baekhyun menunggu orang itu berhenti tertawa, hingga kakinya berasa seperti jamuran karena terlalu lamanya orang itu tertawa.

Ini hampir setengah jam orang itu tertawa. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum membuka komik itu, dia hanya memegangnya belum sempat untuk membacanya. Itu karena orang itu tertawa dengan sangat keras dan terdengar begitu lama.

Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Jika dia marah, semua atmosfer akan berubah seluruhnya, bahkan mungkin akan hancur.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menepakkan disetiap hentakan dengan kencang karena tercampur rasa emosinya. Dia melihat orang itu…

Tubuhnya tinggi…

Rambutnya hitam…

Dia memakai celana ¾ nya… menampakkan betis berkilauan yang cukup sempurna menarik perhatian Baekhyun

Dan kaos dengan lengan sepanjang siku itu… dia sangat keren.

Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya, seperti ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi ia meragukan hal itu, yang ia tahu lehernya sangat menggoda dan betisnya. Kenapa dengan betisnya ? tapi itu memang benar ! Betisnya sangat cerah, berkilau bagaikan berlian di mata Baekhyun.

OH TIDAK ! Baekhyun mengeluarkan liurnya.

Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"YA ! ELO TAU GA ! KETAWA LO ITU KENCENG BANGET. GANGGU ORANG LAGI BACA ! NGERTI GAK ! GUE SAMPE GABISA KONSENTRASI GEGARA ELO BIKIN SUARA GEDE BANGET !" Baekhyun mengoceh layaknya burung dan bebek berkelahi. Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Terakhir kali ia hanya melihat orang itutersenyum dengan giginya yang nampak berkilau dan bersinar, dengan telinganya yang lebar.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberikan minyak kayu putih pada hidung Baekhyun supaya dia terbangun dari pingsannya. Sebelumnya, ia harus membersihkan darah yang terus-terusan mengalir di hidung Baekhyun. Dia mimisan hingga dia pingsan, dan darah itu tetap keluar meskipun ia tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun pingsan setelah melihat Chanyeol di depan matanya. Chanyeol orang yang tertawa keras dan melengking hingga membuat kesabaran Baekhyun menghilang sekejap. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena Baekhyun langsung pingsan setelah melihatnya. Chanyeol panik, jadi ia menggendong Baekhyun dengan gantle. Membuat orang-orang dalam toko tersebut menganga, karena Park Chanyeol sangat jenius dalam hal ini. JENIUS. Dia cukup romantis. Chanyeol berhasil membawa si tubuh mungkil Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian membuatnya sadar.

"Lo udah sadar ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol di depan wajahnya. Sangat dekat, dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak sangat kaget. Diluar dugaan.

Seperti sudah dijadwalkan oleh Tuhan. Pertemuan antara kedua insan ini.

"Baguslah kalo lo udah sadar. Tadi lo pingsan pas di gramed jadi gue bopong lo kemari." Kata Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku mobil. Baekhyun tampak malu-malu badak, dalam hatinya dia berbunga-bunga. Entah itu bunga karena dia hanya sebatas kagum, atau dia mulai menyukai orang ini.

"Mi-mian.." Ucap Baekhyun, bibirnya gemetar tak karuan. Bahkan dia tak tahu untuk apa dia meminta maaf, tentang hal apa.

"Ha ? Soal apa ?." Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"U-udah gendong gue kesini, badan gue berat ya ?. Dan nyusahin elu, dan mestinya bikin elu malu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha. Kaga apa, iya sih elo berat buset. Tapi woles aja lo ama gue, hehe." Kata Chanyeol, entah kenapa mereka berdua hening, terutama Baekhyun yang biasa berkwek-kwek ria, dia menciut luar biasa saat bersama Chanyeol. Kenapa ?.

"Oh.. elo yang dirumah sakit seminggu lalu itukan ?. Gue Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol memecahkan suasana hening diantar mereka dalam mobil. Baekhyun menyalami balik menyalami Chanyeol. "Gue Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lo mau kemana ? Kok sendiri ke gramed ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun baru teringat sekarang, otaknya kembali sadar sepenuhnya.

"JAM BERAPAAA INI ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tinggi, mengingat sekarang langit seluruhnya berwarna gelap. Dia baru teringat akan sesuatu, si dio gimana nasibnya ?

"Ini udah jam 8 malem, lo mau kemana? Biar gue anter." Ungkap Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah melakukan kesibukan dengan acara hebohnya tersebut. Nyaris membuat suara erangan dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Duh gawat udah jam 8 malem si Dio gimana dong ini, gue suruh dia nunggu di rumahnya sampe jam segini. Mana hp gue mati lagi, duh apes banget sih hari ini gue." Baekhyun bersenandung dalam khitmah kesengsaraan lainnya hari ini, Chanyeol hanya mengamatinya dengan sebelah mata menyipit.

"Gue ga tau harus kemana, angkot jam segini pasti udah ga ada. Terus gue ada janji ama mereka, tapi gue malah pingsan pas ketemu elo. Gue harus pulang dulu, makasih udah nolong gue tadi." Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol alone dalam mobilnya. Tapi suara badak Chanyeol menyelimuti mereka berdua. " Udah bareng gue aja, lo mau kemana gue anter." Katanya. Well, Baekhyun mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Oh, Baekhyun bahagia dalam kesengsaraannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menjalankan mobilnya menuju jalan raya, sebelahnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang kepanasan karena dia sangat bahagia dengan ini. Well, itu berita bagus untuknya.

"Lo mau kemana ini, ada acara penting banget ya ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih fokus memegang kendali setiran mobil.

"Besok ada ulangan fisika, gue ga bisa. Jadi mau belajar bareng temen gue, terus buku gue abis jadi gueke gramed. Eh taunya malah udah malem begini ;-;" Baekhyun menangis dalam hatinya tapi juga bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Oh fisika, bab apaan ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Itu mekanika, atau apalah itu dinamika rotasi dan lain-lain." Jawab Baekhyun yang udah menarik tisyu-tisyu itu mengeluarkan ingusnya dalam-dalam. MENJIJIKAN.

"Oh itu doang ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun berhasil menggapai leher Chanyeol dan hampir membunuhnya dengan mengikatnya. "Maaf. Gue bisa ngajarin itu kalo lo mau, gue ngerti-ngerti dikit lah walopun kaga semua. Tapi gue ngerti ama itu pelajaran." Kata Chanyeol menawari, seakan Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppies nya tiba-tiba. Menggelikan tapi nyaman untuk dipandang karena Baekhyun sungguhan imut dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

"Beneran ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

_**TUUUUT… TUUUUT…. TUUUUUUT….**_

Baekhyun sedang berusaha menghubungi Dio, sekarang dia berada di rumah Chanyeol. Setidaknya ada charger yang ia gunakan untuk mengisi ponselnya yang telah mati.

"_Halo…"_

"DIO !. MAAFIN GUE, GUE TADI KECELAKAAN. GUE BELUM BISA NJELASIN KE ELU! MAAFIN GUE, JADI HARI INI KITA GABISA BELAJAR BARENG."

"_Lo kecelakaan kenapa ? Ada yangsakit ? Lo masih idupkan ? Iya gapapa, gue udah ama si Kai kok ini. Lo sekarang dimana bek ?"_

"Ntar gue ceritain semua. Gue cinta ama elo sayang ama elo dio. Muah muah."

_**TUT TUT TUT**_

Baekhyun terdiam mengamati kamar Chanyeol, yang sungguhan… ini seperti kamar pangeran. Bersih, tersusun rapi, astaga sumpah kamarnya lebar banget. Baekhyun menyimpan kata-kata kagumnya dalam batinnya sambil menunggu Chanyeol beres mandi. Dia sekarang berada dalam kamar Chanyeol, ini seperti kebetulah yang disengaja. Bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenal dalam hitungan beberapa menit, disangka seorang pencuri ponsel, kemudian bertemu dengannya lagi selang seminggu, dan hal yang memalukan bagi Baekhyun adalah… dia membairkan dirinya pingsan di hadapan Chanyeol, lalu mengantar pulang, sebelumnya menawari untuk mengajari materi pelajaran, dan… dirinya ditemukan tewas terkapar karena dia berada di kamar orang yang dia sukai. Baekhyun bahagia sehidup semati !

"Gue udah selese. Lama kaga gue mandinya ?" Chanyeol keluar begitu saja dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Bukan. Bukan karena terkejut suaranya, tapi Chanyeol tanpa memakai kaos apapun. Telanjang dada… itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun tak tahan dengan auranya. Kulit putih mulusnya, dari leher hingga habis punggungnya, lekuk tubuh yang menggiurkan baginya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan darahnya lagi.

"Baekhyun ?...Baek ! Lo mimisan lagi !"

.

.

.

.

"Mian… gue emang suka mimisan gitu, bukan gara-gara liat orang yang gue suka kok. BENERAN !" Baekhyun berbohong. Ketahuan sekali modusnya kali ini.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sejenak, dan mereka kebali ke alur nya. Berusaha mendapatkan pencerahan pada fisika.

Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol, orang tuanya sangat keras. Belajar itu bukan sesuatu yang Chanyeol senangi sesungguhnya. Tapi ketahuilah orang tuanya benar-benar memaksanya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih. Hingga ia diterima di salah satu universitas tinggi negri jurusan Teknik Mesin. Sungguh kepribadian yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol tak menyukai hal ini, dia lebih menyukai seni.. dan musik.

Setidaknya karena orang tuannya, dia sedikit lebih mementingkan seperangkat otaknya untuk berpikir keras, dengan begitu orang tuannya dapat mengandalkannya dalam urusan teknologi. Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan mereka berdua tentang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

TBC

GUE CUMA BISA NGASIH SEGINI, KAGA PANJANG. KALO BANYAK YANG SUKA NEXT CHAPTER BAKALAN GUE BIKININ YANG PANJANG. DAN DAN DAN POKOKNYA YANG UDAH NGEBACA INI MAKASIH BANGETLAH; GA DI APA-APAIN JUGA GAPAPA KOK ;;-; /diapain emang ?/ POKOKNYA KALO BANYAK YANG SUKA BAKALAN GUE BIKININ LAGI DEH MAKASIH ^^ LYA ~~


End file.
